1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a buoyancy aid for assisting in swimming lessons and for placing onto an arm, in particular the upper arm, the floatability of which is independent of an extent to which an inflatable chamber is inflated, such that a residual buoyancy or reserve buoyancy is provided. The invention further relates to a method for producing such a buoyancy aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buoyancy aids, in particular water wings for placing onto an upper arm, are known from the prior art, consisting in most cases of two inflatable floating chambers which are connected together and surround the point at which the buoyancy aid is to be arranged. When inflated, the buoyancy aid is attached to the upper arm.
An inflatable floating arm ring is known from European patent application No. 0 055 791, comprising a plurality of parallel, inflatable floating chambers and a connecting member which connects the ends of the floating chambers together and, in its normal position for use, is designed to be placed on the inner side of the user's upper arm, such that when one or more of the floating chambers are inflated, the arm strip is held, without support, on the user's upper arm. Known buoyancy aids consist of a soft plastic film such as for example polyvinylchloride, from which the buoyancy aid and/or the floating chambers are formed.
If the inflated floating chambers are deflated, then these buoyancy aids sink in water and can moreover detach from the user's arm.